Superman (Clash of the Titans)
Superman is a playable character in Injustice: Clash of the Titans. He was revealed two weeks after the game's announcement in a gameplay video alongside Aquaman. He is a Power User. Superman's voice is played by George Newbern. Events of Injustice S.T.A.R. Labs Missions Escape from the Daily Planet Logline: A small squadron of parademons has arrived threw a boom tube! The Daily Planet is falling apart, and Clark Kent is trapped inside! Mission: Play as Clark Kent and escape from the Daily Planet Goals: *Escape the Daily Planet *Defeat 3 Parademons *Find and save Lois Lane Siege of Steel Logline: The Parademons have extended their attack throughout Metropolis! But Superman still has to save the Daily Planet! Mission: Defeat the Parademons still attacking the Daily Planet Goals: *Defeat all Parademons *Use the Daily Planet Globe as a weapon *Fall and Catch yourself 10 times Assist the Assistance Logline: Green Lantern has arrived to help! Assist him in destroying one of the last remaining ships! Mission: Blast heat vision at the targeted ship alongside Green Lantern's laser Goals: *Destroy the Ship *Cross over Lantern's laser *Continue blasting the same laser the entire time Complications Logline: Lex Luthor has gotten himself involved! His Lexbots have begun battling with the Parademons, but it is causing even more chaos! Mission: Defeat all Lexbots and Parademons that attack you Goals: *Defeat all Lexbots *Defeat all Parademons *Throw 5 Lexbots to the ground Arch Enemies Logline: Luthor's taken enough of Superman's heroism! He has decided to join the fight! Mission: Fight and defeat Lex Luthor Goals: *Defeat Luthor *Perform a Super Move *Perform a Level Transition Through the Boom Tube Logline: The Parademons are retreating! But Superman wishes to give Darkseid a piece of his mind! Mission: Successfully travel through the Boom Tube Goals: *Make it through the Boom Tube *Do not get hit by any attacks *Destroy 3 Parademon Ships Arrival on Apokalips Logline: Superman has arrived on Apokalips! Now to find Darkseid! Mission: Get across the Field of Torture and make it to Darkseid's palace Goals: *Get across the Field of Torture *Avoid all of the Fire Pits *Do not touch the ground Knock, Knock! Logline: Superman's arrived at Darkseid's door! Mission: Destroy Darkseid's door Goals: *Destroy the Door *Blast the door with Heat Vision *Destroy the door within 30 seconds World's Finest Logline: Superman makes it to Darkseid, but an unexpected surprise waits for him! Mission: Defeat the mind controlled Batman Goals: *Defeat Batman *Do not get hit by Darkseid's attacks *Perform a Super Move Last Son of Krypton Logline: It's time for Superman to bring Darkseid down once and for all! Mission: Defeat Darkseid Goals: *Defeat Darkseid *Knock Darkseid into his own throne *Do not get hit by Darkseid's Omega Beams Gameplay Super Move Superman punches his opponent in the face, sending them flying into the air, but he flies up and punches them back down. Before they can get up, he uses his super breath to freeze them in a large block of ice. He walks up to it before shattering the ice, grabbing his opponent's neck and blasting them in the face with heat vision before throwing them aside. Character Trait Superman's suit begins emitting yellow sun energy, regenerating small amounts of his health, as well as making his attacks stronger. Intro/Outro *Intro: Clark Kent is sitting in the Daily Planet, typing a story when he hears something and speeds off. Superman appears in the arena exclaiming "Let's do this." *Outro: Superman says "That was too easy." He then flies away and appears in front of the sun in order to rejuvenate himself. Character Ending "After defeating Darkseid, Superman realized how much damage he and the Justice League have brought the world. After taking some time off to think, Superman came to the conclusion that the world would be better off without him, he flew off into space, attempting to get away from his troubles, and trying to protect the planet he loves dearly. Eventually, Superman was captured by minions of the space conqueror, Mongul, who forced Superman to compete in War World. He has worked his way up in the ranks until becoming the fan favorite champion." Alternate Costumes *Regime: Superman's Regime costume from Injustice: Gods Among Us is unlockable by using an archive armory key. *New 52: Superman's costume from the New 52 is unlockable. It is unlocked by completing Superman's chapter in the story mode. *Red Son: Superman's costume from the Red Son storyline is unlockable. Is is unlocked by reaching Level 30. *Classic: Superman's original costume is unlockable. It is unlocked by completing Superman's S.T.A.R. Labs Missions. *Man of Steel: Superman's Man of Steel costume is unlockable. It is unlocked by completing Battle Mode for the first time. *General Zod: Superman's appearance as General Zod is part of the "Villains DLC Pack", pre-ordered from GameStop *Ultraman: Superman's appearance as Ultraman is a DLC bonus as part of the Season Pass. *Clark Kent: Superman's Clark Kent costume is part of the "Secret Identity DLC Pack", pre-ordered from Amazon. *Justice Lords: Superman's Justice Lords costume is part of the "Justice Lords" DLC pack *Another Life: Superman's costume as "Superman Blue" is part of the "Another Life" DLC Pack *Robots (Cyborg Superman): Superman's appearance as Cyborg Superman is part of the "Robots" DLC Pack Gallery SupermanRegime.jpg|Regime SupermanNew52.jpg|New 52 SupermanRedSon.jpg|Red Son SupermanClassic.jpg|Classic SupermanManofSteel.jpg|Man of Steel SupermanGeneralZod.png|General Zod SupermanUltraman.jpg|Ultraman SupermanClarkKent.jpg|Clark Kent SupermanJusticeLords.png|Justice Lords SupermanAnotherLife.jpg|Another Life SupermanRobots.jpg|Robots Category:Injustice: Clash of the Titans Category:Created by Artemis Thorson Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Power Users Category:Injustice: Clash of the Titans Playable Characters Category:Regime Category:Characters Voiced by George Newbern